La ducha dañada
by UnstopableDreams
Summary: "..la desnudez es algo en lo que ni siquiera puedo pensar. Jamás me imaginé que me casaría y que tendría hijos. En gran parte porque no quiero verlos sufrir, pero también porque no consigo imaginarme desnuda frente a un hombre. Ni siquiera Peeta, con el que debo fingir un romance. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?" Lemon explícito, favor tomar sus precauciones.


_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

Aquí les dejo un one-shot con lemon bien explícito de la pareja más hermosa de los Juegos del Hambre. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gustó o no, saber qué opinan de la historia y de las circunstancias que en ella verán.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre escrita por Suzanne Collins. La historia sí es completamente mía, cualquier persona que desee traducirla debe pedirme permiso de antemano. Gracias, Ana.

Con mucho gusto, aquí les dejo el mejor lemon que he hecho sola, sin ayuda de nadie y tan solo por mi responsabilidad, obviamente, de los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

**- La ducha dañada -**

_Ugh._ Haymitch tan sólo en calzoncillos por el corredor. Como para variar, más borracho que nunca. Pudo sacarnos vivos a Peeta y a mi de la arena, así que merece un descanso, pero no tiene que estar desnudo por ahí. "Katniss, él no está desnudo." "Bueno, en calzoncillos, ¿qué más da? Está casi desnudo." Y la desnudez es algo en lo que ni siquiera puedo pensar. Jamás me imaginé que me casaría y que tendría hijos. En gran parte porque no quiero verlos sufrir, pero también porque no consigo imaginarme desnuda frente a un hombre. Ni siquiera Peeta, con el que debo fingir un romance. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Camino en dirección a mi cuarto, mañana será el primer día de entrenamiento. Todo lo que quiero ahora es darme un buen baño y lanzarme a la cama. Tranco la puerta con cuidado, para no llamar la atención de Effie o de Haymitch. Aquella visión aún me tiene asqueada. Me saco la ropa y la tiro al pequeño sofá, yendo hacia el baño. Tengo la sensación de que no cerré bien la puerta la última vez. Tal vez haya sido la avox rubia. De cualquier forma, pego el oído a la madera y no escucho nada. Entro despacio, sin hacer ruido. ¿Por qué mi bañera está llena de agua?

- ¡Peeta! - grito al verlo salir del agua caliente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me estoy bañando. - me sonríe y ve hacia algún punto debajo de mi rostro y entonces me acuerdo de que estoy desnuda. - Y por lo visto tú vienes a bañarte también.

- ¡Claro! - me cubro con las manos - ¡Este es mi baño!

- ¿Effie no te avisó? - me pregunta, un poco confundido. - Ella me dijo para que viniera a bañarme acá, porque es que mi ducha se dañó y sólo la arreglarán mañana.

- No, no me lo dijo. - siento que mis mejillas se queman al notar que mis ojos están fijos en el abdomen de Peeta. - Pero de todas maneras no hay problema, te espero afuera.

- No es necesario. - dice él, mientras vuelve a sonreír. - Ya voy saliendo. Y discúlpame por invadir tu baño.

- No importa – me siento en el borde de la bañera mientras que él amenaza de salir de allí.

- ¿Katniss? - me dice sosteniendo una de mis manos, que inútilmente aún intentaban tapar mis senos. - ¿No quieres entrar?

Me dejo empujar para dentro de la bañera, que me envuelve de agua de manera deliciosa. Un suave holor a lavanda sale de la piel de Peeta y su cabello huele así también.

- Creo que ya no tengo miedo.. - sonrío y me acerco a él.

- ¿Miedo de qué? - pregunta.

- De ver a personas desnudas, y de estar desnuda frente a un hombre también.

Él se ríe y noto que ha gozado lo que acabo de decir, realmente adoró lo que dije. El brillo en sus ojos no miente, nunca. Aún cuando inventamos historias de nosotros al Capitolio.

- ¿Peeta? - lo llamo. - ¿Te puedo besar?

- ¿Que si me puedes besar? - parece perplejo – Claro que puedes, Katniss. Puedes besarme cuando quieras, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Tal vez él esperara que lo besase en la mejilla, porque además de todo no hay cámaras y no tenemos que fingir nada sobre los Trágicos Amantes, pero voy directo a su boca. Succiono sus labios azucarados como postre de la cena e paseo mi lengua en busca de la suya. Pero ahora es diferente. Es como cuando lo besé antes de desmayarme en el pozo de sangre de la herida por el cuchillo clavado de Clove, en la arena. Un escalofrío y un calor inexplicable corren por mi cuerpo, concentrándose bajo mi vientre. Esa sensación hace con que quiera algo más que un simple beso, algo más, algo... mejor.

Paso una de mis piernas sobre él, sentándome sobre su torso. Y entonces recuerdo que estamos desnudos. Pero el daño ya está hecho, así que ¿qué más da? Siento el relieve tocando mi piel sensible y mi útero se retuerce en respuesta.

- Discúlpame por eso. - él rompe el beso, algo sonrojado. - Es mejor que me vaya.

- Peeta.. - susurro, viéndolo a los ojos que están más azules que antes, hasta que vuelven al tono de costumbre. - Quiero hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? - parece que no me entendió.

- Porque.. te amo.

Soy capaz de jurar que lo sorprendí de verdad por primera vez desde que nos conocimos. Él me sonríe después de un tiempo, cuando ya yo creo que terminó de procesar la cosa. El brillo de sus ojos vuelve con más fuera aún.

- Yo también te amo, Katniss. Pero probablemente ya lo sabías.

Él me besa otra vez y siento mi intimidad humedeciéndose. - Katniss, realmente has perdido el miedo ¿eh? - Pero bueno, eso es normal ¿no crees? Es decir, algún día terminaríamos así, algún día tendríamos sexo. Solo que no me imaginé que fuera tan temprano y en estas circunstancias. Alguno de nosotros moriría pronto, y de esta vez sin bayas. Esta vez no podríamos salir vivos los dos, pero sí pudiéramos estar muertos. Y no quiero morir sin tener la experiencia de sentir a Peeta de esta forma.

Sin interrumpir el beso, que cada vez es más intenso, deslizo mi mano hacia el pecho y abdomen de Peeta hasta alcanzar su miembro. Lo dirijo hasta que quede en la posición correcta y lo deslizo para dentro de mi. No se muy bien lo que pasa cuando se hace una cosa de estas por primera vez. No siento dolor, ni tampoco estoy incómoda. La verdad es que no siento nada. A excepción de, tal vez, las ondas de calor y las ganas de continuar.

- Katniss.. - Peeta se aproxima a mi oído y susurra mi nombre, besándome el lóbulo de la oreja.

Empiezo a moverme de arriba a abajo lentamente, sintiendo que el mundo entero se ha ido. De repente sólo estamos nosotros dos, y nada más. No está Haymitch, ni Effie, ni tampoco el presidente Snow. No hay Juegos del Hambre. No hay Finnick Odair, ni Johanna Mason. No está Gale, Prim ni tampoco mi madre. Estamos ambos, Peeta y yo. Dos trágicos amantes consumiendo su pasión dentro de una bañera. No mentira, no es sólo una pasión.

Y entonces, como en un estallar entiendo el por qué de haberle ofrecido las bayas en la arena. No para asociarme a mi compañero de caza y mejor amigo en la lucha contra la opresión del Capitolio. No fue para mostrar que era algo más que una pieza de sus juegos. Ni tampoco por la promesa que le hice a mi hermana de que todo estaría bien. Sino que, simplemente, no podría vivir sin Peeta. No podría verlo morir frente a mi. Y, principalmente, porque yo no podría siquiera existir sabiendo que él no está a mi lado para protegerme.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? A mi me encantó así que decidí subirlo lo más pronto que pude.

**¿Merece reviews?**

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


End file.
